PB
• • }} PB&J is the het ship between Jim Halpert and Pam Beesly Halpert from The Office fandom. Canon Jim and Pam's friendship had caught the attention of the documentary crew filming the Dunder-Mifflin Scranton branch right from the beginning. Their constant playfulness and quick, adorable exchanges hinted that they may have deeper feelings for one another. Pre-Series The first moment Jim knew he liked Pam was when she told him to forever remember the moment before he met his future desk-mate, Dwight who Jim would eventually share a frenemy-like relationship with. Jim also claims that his best "first date" was with Pam as they shared many things in common. This only lasted until the moment Jim realized that Pam was engaged to Roy and their lunch was just between friends. Later in the series, Pam admits to Jim that she knew she liked him when he made a funny comment on her mixed berry yogurt which had expired. Unfortunately, at the time she mostly denied her true feelings for Jim and only saw him as her best friend for many years because she was still engaged to Roy. Season 1 The doc crew first films Jim and Pam together when they were joking about attending Angela's cat party. They were both leaned in close and smiling happily, with Jim making Pam laugh. When Pam is interviewed by the doc crew about her aspirations, she tells them that she loves art and seems happy that Jim thinks her drawings are good. During Jim's interview, he reveals that he knows Pam's favorite flavor of yogurt which was mixed berry. This made Pam smile when the information was relayed to her by the doc crew during her own interview. Later, when Jim pranked Dwight by putting his stapler in Jell-O, Pam was hysterical with laughter. Jim and Pam are constantly filmed joking with each other with Jim almost always visiting her at reception especially when he can't take much of Dwight's antics anymore. Jim and Pam always shared knowing looks with each other, while secretly laughing or being totally appalled during Michael's various absurd seminars. After Michael's Diversity Day seminar went all wrong, he gathers everyone in the meeting room and starts to talk to them about what he meant to achieve. However, Pam was tired and she fell asleep on Jim's shoulder. Jim smiles at this and gently wakes her up when Michael was done talking. He later tells the doc crew during his interview that it actually wasn't such a bad day. When Dwight is tasked by Michael with deciding the office's healthcare plan, Jim and Pam confront him together with what a terrible job he was doing as he had cut everything important from the plan to save money. He then proceeds to brag about having superior genes which cause Jim and Pam to make fun of him. They then complain to Michael about Dwight doing a poor job and he is forced to revise the plan, telling the office workers to list down their diseases even though its confidential. Jim and Pam begin making up diseases such as "Spontaneous Dental Hydroplosion", "Hot-dog Fingers", government-created killer nano-robot infection and "Count Choculitis." Jim and Pam continue to mess with Dwight as he was becoming more and more difficult, but they had fun together in the process. Dwight proposes he and Jim have an alliance and forces Jim not to tell anyone about it but Jim lets Pam know anyway so they could find new ways to mess with Dwight. Pam later makes up a story and tells Jim about hearing some of Michael's conversations that related to downsizing within Dwight's earshot to prank him. Jim is impressed and tells the doc crew that it was all Pam's idea, wistfully adding that she was amazing. It seemed very clear that he had strong feelings for her. Continuing with the alliance pranks, Jim excitedly runs to Pam and tells her that he convinced Dwight to dye his hair and go to the Stamford branch to spy on them. Pam laughs at this and the two continue joking, huddled very close to each other. Unfortunately, at that moment Roy storms in and shouts at Jim for getting so close to Pam, accusing him of trying to "cop a feel". Pam tries to calm Roy down as Jim awkwardly tries to explain that they were just messing with Dwight. Roy stares angrily at Jim as he takes Pam away. Jim is clearly upset with what had transpired. Michael organizes a friendly game of basketball with the warehouse staff which included Roy. Jim was one of the players from the office and it is implied that he wanted to play to impress Pam. The office staff go down to the warehouse and Jim and Pam are laughing together when Roy comes down and kisses Pam. Jim seems uncomfortable and immediately looks away from them. When they are in the middle of the game, Jim and Roy are quite aggressive with each other culminating in Roy accidentally elbowing Jim in the face. However, Jim continues playing and manages to score several times. Pam smiles at Jim's continued wins. After Michael screws up the game, the employees go back to the office and Roy and Pam compliment Jim on his basketball skills. They then proceed to flirt with each other, making Jim uncomfortable. Some time later, Michael allows a woman named Katy to sell handbags in the office even though vendors were not allowed, because Katy was extremely hot. Kevin unwittingly offends Pam when he tells her that Katy is prettier than her, and she retaliates by telling him that he was being very rude. During lunch, Jim sits with Pam and Roy and Roy asks him what he thinks of Katy. Jim admits she is cute but isn't really his type which prompts Kevin to ask what his type was. Jim keeps looking at Pam while trying to find something to say and finally jokes that he's into "moms". At that moment, Katy walks by and she and Jim share a look with each other. Roy obtusely tells Jim that he would be "all over that" if he wasn't "dating" Pam. Pam corrects him and says that they are "engaged" and angrily storms away, having had enough of Roy's lack of care. Jim tells the doc crew that he is Pam's go-to guy for her problems with work or with Roy, confirming that Pam is not exactly happy in her current relationship. Jim pranks Dwight to go after Katy and he goes over to Pam and they both end up making fun of Dwight and joking together, cheering Pam up. Pam later visits Jim at his desk and they talk about Michael having a futon despite him being a grown man, when Roy walks in and starts tickling Pam and joking with her so she wouldn't be mad at him anymore. Jim gets more and more uncomfortable and ends up walking away from his desk and the couple. He later decides to go up to Katy and starts flirting with her, impressing her and making her laugh in the process. Pam comes to visit Jim at his desk and asks him what he's up to for the weekend. He tells her that he's actually going to be spending time with Katy and Pam seemed to be disappointed with this news, in-spite of her telling the doc crew that she only thinks of Jim as her brother. Pam proceeds to put on more makeup on her face, seemingly more threatened by Katy than before. Jim gives Katy a ride home and continues to flirt with her while Pam watches them a little unhappily. After this, Jim and Katy immediately begin a relationship. Season 2 The Dundies When it came time for the annual Dundies award ceremonies that Michael organizes, he tasks Pam with watching and sorting through past Dundies to look for highlights. This forces Pam to relive her winning the award for "Longest Engagement" since she was still engaged even after three years. Watching the video and seeing Roy's enthusiasm in accepting the award, saddens Pam. Jim notices this and immediately goes to Michael to try and convince him to change the award as he didn't want to see Pam unhappy. Michael protests that it is the best and funniest award because everyone will be expecting it but Jim convinces him that the joke was starting to become stale. The ceremony was being held at Chilli's and Michael was emceeing along with Dwight. Roy decides to leave with Darryl as Michael was being embarrassing as usual and they thought the ceremony was lame. Pam follows and she goes with Roy to the parking lot but it seems as though they are having a fight. Roy grabs her arm and forces her to follow him to another pub called "Poor Richard's" but Pam protests and pulls away from Roy, making sure he knows she doesn't want to follow him. She decides to stay at Chilli's and sits beside Jim who is surprised but happy to have her there. Throughout the night, Pam sneaks drinks and gets drunk due to her fight with Roy as well as her dreading the moment when Michael would award her with the "Longest Engagement" award. Fortunately, Michael took Jim's advise and awards Pam with the "Whitest Sneakers" award instead. Pam is drunk and ecstatic, accepting the award and giving a hilarious speech which amuses Jim. She then enthusiastically rushes into Jim's arms and kisses him on the lips. Jim is completely taken aback but Pam is too drunk to notice anything. Later, Jim sits at the bar beside Pam who is drunkenly staring at him as he recounts some of the absurd things that happened at the Dundies to the doc crew. Pam suddenly falls off her chair and starts laughing hysterically as Jim, amused at the scene in front of him, tries to help her up. Jim later takes care of her and makes sure she is safe by sitting her down on a bench while Angela brought her car around to give Pam a ride home. Before getting in Angela's car, Pam stops Jim and begins to ask him a question, the two of them seemingly having a moment. However, seeing the doc crew still filming them, Pam stops herself and instead thanks Jim for helping her. He jokes with her again and bids her goodnight as he makes sure she is safely in the car. Jim stares after her as Angela drives away, smiling slightly to himself as he walks off into the distance. Just Friends Pam is excited about her mother coming to visit the office and tells Jim about it. They joke about it together while having lunch. Later, Pam's mother finally arrives and Pam is incredibly excited. The two of them start catching up and Jim, smiling, makes his way to them to introduce himself. However, at that moment, Roy walks in and Jim feigns by taking a candy from reception and walks back to his desk instead, looking disappointed. Roy asks them if they are ready for dinner and goes off to wait in the parking lot. After he leaves, Pam's mother whispers excitedly, asking Pam about Jim, and Jim overhears. He smiles slightly to himself as it means that Pam has been talking about him a lot to her mother. When Jim has had enough of work and "dies of boredom", Pam reveals that it is her task to revive him. She tells Jim that whenever she's bored, she entertains herself by throwing stuff into Dwight's coffee mug which makes Jim laugh. After Michael and Dwight leave the office, Jim discovers that some of his other coworkers also have different office games to keep them entertained when they are bored. This causes him to organize something called "The Office Olympics" with the help of Pam. She constructs gold, silver and bronze medals out of yogurt lids for the winners, much to the excitement of the other coworkers. Pam later talks to Angela who is adamant on not wasting her time playing games, save for one; "Pam Pong" where she reveals she counts how many times Jim gets up from his desk to talk to Pam at reception. This throws Pam off a little, telling Angela that they are just friends. After Michael and Dwight come back, everyone immediately goes back to work and Pam notices that Jim was the only one who kept the yogurt lids she made. Pam doesn't seem happy when Katy calls Jim at work and she tells Jim to just give her his extension. During Pam's interview with the doc crew, she is really awkward and doesn't seem that comfortable talking about Jim and Katy. When Ryan the temp causes a fire while heating up his cheese pita, everyone is forced to evacuate the building and wait around outside while the fire fighters handle things. To pass the time, Jim organizes a game of "Desert Island" and "Who would you do..?" Pam seems excited to play and when it is her turn to answer what movies she would bring with her if she was trapped on a desert island, she replies; "Fargo", "Edward Scissorhands", "Dazed and Confused", "Breakfast Club", and "The Princess Bride". This impresses Jim as they are also in his top five favorite movies of all time. Jim then moves on to "Who would you do..." and most of the other coworkers immediately say Pam which makes her uncomfortable. Jim also seems awkward with what had transpired and tells them to wait until he finishes explaining the rules. Before they could continue the game, Jim and Pam notice Dwight sulking in his car and they both go to comfort him. They play off each other well and manage to successfully make Dwight feel better. The two then proceed to go back to the game but are interrupted by Roy who wants to join in as well. When asked who would he do, he rudely replies Angela, even with Pam right beside him which clearly upsets her, but she doesn't say anything. Jim jokingly says he would do Kevin as a way to cheer Pam up. Later, when Pam is alone with the other ladies from the office, they say that they would definitely do Jim. They ask Pam for her answer but she hesitates and replies that Oscar and Toby are cute. It is implied that she may not have been entirely truthful with her answer. Katy later visits Jim at the parking lot and the two of them start cozying up to each other. Katy then joins in the game of desert island and begins by saying that her favorite movie was "Legally Blonde" which elicits a condescending laugh from Pam as Jim had previously told her that it was just a "guilty pleasure" movie. She then makes a display of kissing Roy in front of Jim when she sees him leaving with Katy which visibly makes Jim uncomfortable. During Pam's interview with the doc crew, she is much happier and tells them she forgot what a nice girl Katy was. She seemed to be reveling in the fact that Jim and Katy did not share much in common and was not that compatible. Quotes Children Jim and Pam have two children together over the course of the series: Cecelia Marie Halpert * Cece is their first child and their daughter, born on 4th March 2010. * According to Jim, Cece was conceived in a porta-potty at Burning Man. * Dwight usually gets Cece's name wrong, calling her "PeePee" instead. * Cece loves to dance as seen in season nine. Jim taught her some of her dance moves during her school's dance recital. Philip Halpert * Philip is the younger brother of Cece, born on 5th December 2011. * Phillip is named after Pam's grandfather as she promised him she would name her first son after him. Fanon Jim and Pam are considered one of the greatest television couples of all time. They are ranked number one as the most iconic TV couple of the 2000s as well as one of the greatest modern sitcom romances and "Will They, Won't They" couples in recent history, behind only Ross and Rachel from Friends. Entertainment Weekly has also ranked them number one in their list of greatest TV couples. E!Online has included them in their ranking of 50 greatest romances in television history while US Weekly, MTV and TV Guide has also included them in their rankings of best and most beloved TV couples ever. Jim and Pam's devotion to each other as well as their friendship which gradually blossomed into a committed and loving relationship has hooked The Office fans since the beginning. Amidst the craziness, high jinks and the absurdity of characters on The Office, Jim and Pam's romance provided a more grounded and emotional reprieve as they are considered the heart of the entire show. Fans were overjoyed when Pam had finally broken up with Roy but were enraged when Jim got into a relationship with Karen Filipelli in season three. Their relationship was extremely disliked for the sole reason that Karen was not Pam. However, when Jim and Pam finally got together at the end of season 3 and began dating in season 4, it was considered one of the happiest and most earned moments in The Office history. In season nine, when Jim and Pam were undergoing marriage troubles, it once again split the fandom as it had become difficult to watch. Fans were relieved when they finally reconciled and proved that their love for each other was as strong as ever. These issues and how they overcame them has made Jim and Pam one of the most realistic and relatable couples on television. According to analysis done by The Take, Jim and Pam's relationship had also redefined the portrayal of office romances in TV and movies which is usually shown to be steamy, forbidden and passionate. Theirs is a romance born out of shy companionship built on a base of friendship and laughter as they had fun together and trusted each other completely. This is what separated them from traditional office romances and what drew a lot of fans to their story. Fandom Fan-Fiction Pages Halpert-Beesly Official Wedding Website More Than That The Office Memes jimandpam hashtag on Instagram Wikis Jim-Pam Relationship at Dunderpedia: The Office Wiki Trivia *Jim and Pam's coworker, Kevin Malone, was the first to come up with the term "PB&J" for "Pam Beesly and Jim" as they go so well together just like peanut butter and jelly. *Ironically, at one point, Jim and Pam's coworkers thought Andy and Angela were a better couple than Jim and Pam. Michael almost always incorrectly assumed that Jim and Pam were no longer together. *Jim and Pam got married on 8th October 2009 *The season 6 episode, "The Banker" contained a compilation of Jim and Pam's best moments as a tribute to their relationship. *Cecelia Halpert was named after Jenna Fischer's real-life niece, Cece. Videos